The glass is only half full
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: Sara and Nick are investigating a gang related murder. Grissom sees that Sara is becoming alittle to involved with the case. He decides it is time to open his heart and show her where love can lead to.


Sara took photos of the man in front of her dead lying on some railroad tracks. She looked at his hands seeing definite rope burns on his wrist.

"Doesn't look like he was killed here there are no traces of blood around him." She said, as Nick walked over.

"Look what I found." He said, holding out a rope loosely tied in a knot.

"Where was it?"

"Across the tracks in a ditch."

She stood taking the rough rope in her gloved hands looking at it closely seeing red staining parts of it.

"This could be blood."

"Or ketchup." Nick said, smiling. She shook her head throwing the rope back at him.

Kneeling down to the body she went through pockets finding the man's wallet. Nick watcher her open it looking at the driver's license.

"Peter Anderson, age thirty lives in Wessing."

"How did he get here? Wessing is forty miles away."

"That's what we will have to figure out." She said

Coming back to the lab Sara carried the bags of evidence to the lab. Needing coffee she walked to the lounge pouring a cup hearing Grissom and Greg talking along the hall. They came in the room as Grissom went to pour himself a cup.

"Greg, I can't say I have ever watched Wrestle Mania." Grissom said "Thanks' for asking me."

I smiled moving away drinking the hot coffee in my cup.

"Sara, I got two tickets for Wrestling Mania tomorrow night." He said, holding up two tickets.

"No thanks', I have to work."

"All right. I'll go ask Warrick." He said, walking out in search of his next victim.

Sara glanced at Grissom still in the room by the coffee pot drinking from his cup looking at a paper. As she put her cup in the garbage he turned to her looking at the dark circles under her eyes. She looked at him then turned to go out.

"How's the case going?" He asked, stopping her in her tracks.

"Okay." She said, as she glanced at him.

"Good." He said, staring at her.

She turned walking out as he sighed knowing that it was his fault that their relationship was strained. He remembered her reaching out to him after the explosion and he shot her down. He followed her out of the lab that night seeing the hurt he caused. Now she kept some distance from him which caused him pain.

Nick walked into the lab hearing her hum a tune as she worked looked at photos of the crime scene. Nick picked up the rope lying on the other side of the table.

"This is defiantly not ketchup."

Sara smiled looking down at a photo with the magnifying glass in her hand.

"What have you got?" He asked, walking over to her.

"Look's like a tattoo on his arm." She said, letting him take a look "It's a gang symbol."

"This dude was from a gang?"

"Or maybe this was just a guy at the wrong place at the wrong time and the killer put this on as a warning."

Nick stood up thinking.

Grissom walked down the hallway seeing Nick coming out of the locker room.

"Hey, Gris."

"Has Sara gone home?"

"No, she said she wanted to look up something before she left." He said, before walking away "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Grissom said.

He walked to the rooms finding her sitting in the dark in the computer lab with nothing but the computer lighting up her face. He watched her from the doorway for a moment.

"Hey." He said

"Hey." She said, as she glanced at him.

"Shift's over you should be home." He said, leaning over the desk.

"I just wanted to look up something."

He moved over seeing gang symbols.

"Your looking up gang symbols?" He asked, sitting down beside her.

"Yeah, our guy had a tattoo on his arm."

He looked at her profile taking note of her paleness.

"Sara, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What?" She asked, pressing down on the scroll button.

"I….wanted to talk about what happened after the explosion."

"I don't." I said

"I do."

She looked over at him then back at the screen.

"Why did you ask me out?" He asked, gently.

"Because I thought you cared."

"I do care."

She made a sound looking at the screen.

"Sara look at me."

"Grissom, I don't want to talk about this."

"Look at me." He said.

She sighed looking at him sitting back in her seat.

"I do care otherwise I would not be here."

"Then why did you say no?"

"Because…..I am not a people person." He said "Catherine told me that and I have to say that it's true. We all have faults and that's mine."

She looked over at some people walking past talking then looked at him. He reached over touching her hand lying on the desk. Holding her breath he smiled at her faintly.

"I am sorry I hurt you." He said, gazing into her eyes "Go home and get some sleep and I will see you tonight."

"Okay." She said, weakly. He nodded getting up letting go of her hand leaving the room.

Sara slept fitfully deciding to just get up and come in to work early. When she arrived she noticed that Grissom's door with the light on. Walking over she saw that he sat at his desk with a bug jar and a pile of papers on his desk. He sat in his seat working on the pile signing his name and reading them.

He cleared his throat looking up as she knocked.

"I thought I told you to go home and sleep." He said, looking back down at a form.

"I did. Are you busy?"

"A little. What's do you need?"

"I found the gang symbol that the guy had on his arm. It's the gang rays."

He looked up knowing all to well the reputation of this particular gang.

"You think this guy was part of the gang?" He asked, sitting back in his chair.

"Yes, I want to talk with them. Maybe bring a few in."

"Sara, I want you to be careful with this case. If you and Nick need backup do not wait and play the hero."

"Yes, boss." I said, walking out.

"This is a hard core gang if they want you dead than they carry out on that promise." Nick said, looking around the graffiti building as they walked towards it. Sara looked at the old warehouse along the busy street feeling something was off. Nick opened the door for her and several policemen to enter. Several boys in their teens wearing tank tops and bandanas around their heads eyed them as they entered.

"Hey, I am Nick Stokes and this it Sara Sidle. We are from the crime lab and we want to ask some questions." He said, lifting up the gold badge in his wallet.

Sara looked at the visible guns hanging out of their jeans openly. They looked at each other than at the cops standing beside us.

"Can I see your gun?" Sara asked, to the boy on her right.

"Yo, it's my gun." He said

"We can have these gentlemen remove it for you." Nick said

"You got a warrant?" He asked

"Hey dude, just give her the gun." Nick said, looking at him. Sara eyed him as he looked at them all. She took out some white gloves out of her pocket and walked over.

Suddenly the tables turned as the guy grabbed Sara harshly against him pushing his gun to her temple. The police grabbed their guns pointing them straight at him. Nick put up his arms in peace.

"Okay man just let her go and take it easy."

Sara took a breath feeling the gun dig into her head. The boy shook against her with rage as his other brothers of the gang got ready to show their weapons.

"I said this is my gun and it stays with me!" He shouted "You hear me?!"

"Okay….okay." Sara said, gently.

Nick looked at the other gang members in the tense standoff. Their weapons were already in their hands ready for a shootout.

"Okay man; just let her go all right. We won't take your gun."

"Put them away!" The boy shouted "Do it or I'll pop this lady!"

"Put them away." Nick ordered. The policemen lowered the weapons staring at the boy "Now let Sara go."

The boy nervously looked at the cops then he shoved Sara to Nick who took her watching the boy aim his gun at them.

"We are leaving okay?" He said, walking out with Sara as the cops walked carefully backwards watching the members. Sara reached the open air-breathing fast feeling Nick touching her back "You okay?"

"Yeah." She said

They headed to the car and he opened the door for her. He left her to talk to the cops then he got in on the driver's side looking at her a moment before starting the car. Grissom saw her walk by the door of his office silently walking down the hallway. Getting up he went out seeing Nick walking by.

"How did it go?" He asked, seeing from Nick's face it didn't go well.

"Not good."

Sara sat on the bench in the locker room with her head in her hands. Hearing the door open and close she lifted up her head seeing Grissom.

"Are you all right?" He asked, as he walked over to her.

"Yeah, I just needed a moment." She said, looking at her locker.

"Okay." He said, looking at her profile.

Gently he reached over and touched her arm watching her look up at him.

"Then why are you shaking?"

"I'm fine." She said, standing walking past him to the door.

"Sara." He called

She stopped at the door looking at him.

"If you do need someone to talk to I am here."

She nodded walking out leaving him alone in the locker room. Nick and she worked on the case for hours till it was time to leave.

"Shifts over do you want to grab something to eat?" He asked, as they walked out of the locker room.

"No, I am to tired to eat."

"Okay, I will see at next shift." He said, walking ahead. She watched him go noticing Grissom's light was still on down the hallway. Walking over she stopped at the doorway watching him work at his desk. He looked up seeing her.

"What's up?" He asked "Come in."

"I was afraid." She said "When that boy held the gun to my head yesterday I thought about myself."

"That's a natural response when faced in a life and death situation."

"I thought what if I don't see Grissom anymore?" She said, looking down "It just tore me up at the thought of not seeing you anymore."

He sat in silence staring at her. She stared at him a minute more then started to go.

"Don't go." He said

She stopped looking back at him.

"Close the door." He said

She closed it and looked at her. He motioned her to sit in a chair in front of his desk. He got up moving around the desk sitting in the chair beside hers reaching over taking one her hand's in his. She looked at her hand in his feeling his delicate touch feeling tears that she had kept in for months. Breaking down in front of him made her feel unprotected.

"Come here." He said, pulling her to him in a hug. Her senses reeled over his concern. "I'll drive you home."

She looked at his hand holding hers in the car. He glanced at her watching her shiver and look out at the passing buildings. The car stopped outside her apartment building.

"Thanks' for driving me."

"No problem. Are you all right?"

"Yeah." She said, getting out shutting his passenger door. She waved smiling at him making her way up some stairs to the building. He sighed sitting back in his seat long after she had gone inside.

The next shift he went in search of her finding her in trace with Sandra the lab technician waiting for results.

"Sara, can I speak with you a moment?"

"Sure." She said, walking out in the hallway.

"I just wanted to ask are you all right?"

"Yeah, I am fine."

"You're sure?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

"Yes, look I have to go."

"All right, but we will talk later."

She nodded watching him walk away.

Brass rounded the gang up taking them into the station for questioning. Nick and Sara walked to the interrogation room where Brass waited for them.

"Got them all?" Nick asked

"Yeah, they did not want to talk." Brass said

They all walked into the room where the boy sat that put a gun to Sara's head. He watched them come in beating his hands on the table. Sara sat in front of him as Nick took the seat next to her.

"You get her out of my face." The boy said

"Sorry can't do that." Brass said, smiling.

Nick opened the file he brought in lying on the table in front of him.

"Brian Miller, age seventeen."

The boy looked at him then at Sara who stared at him silently.

"I don't answer to that name." He said "My name is Lixx."

"Lixx?" Sara asked

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

Sara looked at Nick.

"Okay Lixx, we traced your gun. It appears to have been stolen from a Mr. Alex Gaemont. How do you explain that?"

"I don't know anything about that."

"What about the gun that was used to kill Peter Anderson?" Brass asked, as he stood beside the table.

"Man, I don't know nothing about that!"

A knock at the door made everyone look up. Grissom opened the door motioning Sara to step out. She sighed getting up leaving them.

"We are in interrogation." She said, as he closed the door.

"Something has happened." He said, taking her by the arm heading down the hall to the morgue.

Doc Robbins stood in his coroner apron waiting with our victim on the table. His stomach was opened with is liver and heart in two small metal bowls beside the body. Grissom and Sara walked in suited up in matching blue aprons.

"What's going on?" She asked

"Your vic was not killed by the bullet." Robbins said

"What did kill him?"

"This." He said, pointing to the gang tattoo "Poison in the ink soaked into his skin. Death was very painful."

"Then shot in the head." She said, looking at the body.

"That's was done after he died." Robbins said

Sara looked at Grissom sighing as she walked out. Grissom came out watching her take the apron off putting it in the can outside the doors then walk off down the hall. He followed her to the interrogation room.

"He will get off." He said

"He shot the guy, Grissom. No matter how he died they killed him." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"The jury will let them off."

"This is wrong." She said, sighing as she opened the door to the room "Mr. Lixx you can go."

Nick stood looking at her confused as Lixx stood up smiling. Brass walked behind him past Grissom and Sara. The boy looked at Grissom as he went past. Lifting his fingers up to his head like a gun he looked at Sara. She looked at him as Brass pushed him away down the hallway to the exit.

"What's going on?" Nick asked, as he came out holding the file in his hand.

"We had to let them go for now." Grissom said

Sara rolled her eyes walking away mad. She went into the women's bathroom leaning over a sink frustrated. When she came out she saw Grissom waiting outside.

"Sara, your letting yourself get obsessed with this case."

"I am not." She said, as she walked past him.

"Sara, I don't want you to take this gang on full force. When the evidence comes in we will get them."

"Thanks' a lot." She said, walking away quickly.

He sighed watching her walk away. She walked out to her car seeing Grissom and Brass talking by his car at the other end of the lot. She went to unlock her door when a screeching car drove by. Shots rang out hitting her car as she fell to the ground trying to protect herself. Grissom and Brass got out their weapons ducking in front of the cars. The car drove off as Brass stood calling for assistance. Grissom ran over to where she lay covering my head on the ground.

"Sara, are you okay?" He asked, looking around the lot.

She lifted her head shaking nodding as she sat up slowly. Brass walked over still talking on his phone with his gun drawn.

"Front parking lot." Brass said, over his phone before hanging up "My men are on their way out. I saw the car and the plate number. I think we should get you two inside the building."

Grissom nodded looking at Sara still sitting on the ground. He helped her up taking her inside seeing Nick running over.

"Hey what happened?"

"Someone drove through the parking lot shooting at Sara." Grissom said, as he held her.

"What? Sara are you okay?" Nick asked

"Yeah, I…..just need a second."

"Come on." Grissom said, pulling her towards the lounge down the hallway. She sat on the gray couch inside. Grissom poured her a cup of coffee sitting beside her as he handed her the cup. She took a sip with a very shaky hand.

Catherine came in looking at her.

"Nick, just told me what happened."

"I'm fine; I…think I want to go home."

"I'll take you." Grissom said

She handed him the cup as she stood. He threw the cup away walking out with her nodding to Catherine. They went outside seeing cops all over the place. Brass walked over to Grissom and Sara by the front entrance.

"I got two of my men going to escort you home."

"I am going to take her home." Grissom said

"Right."

She felt Grissom taker her by the elbow leading her to his car in the opposite direction as her car. The cops that Brass ordered to escort us were waiting in a car in the lot. We got in his car driving out with the cop car behind us. Grissom turned on the heat for her as she shook. They parked outside of the apartment complex. Sara undid her seat belt getting out aware that Grissom had gotten out as well. The cops drove past slowly then parked in a spot nearby. Grissom took her arm leading her up the stairs.

"You don't have to come up. I am fine." She said

"I just want to make sure you get to your door." He said, looking around.

He took her keys from her trembling hands unlocking her door.

"Want to come in?" She asked, as he gave her back the keys.

"Sure." He said

She opened the door to a dark room. Turning on the lights she went in letting him in before she closed and locked the door. He looked around then turned looking at her.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"No thanks."

"Thanks' for bringing me here."

"My pleasure."

"I was going to clean, but I didn't have a chance." She said, walking past him to clean up around the living room.

"Stop." He said, walking over to her "Just stop."

He gently touched her face smoothing her skin. She gazed at him as he leaned slowly forwards touching his lips to hers. He drew back looking at her searching her eyes. She needed that touch for him wanting more she moved in kissing him. He groaned faintly as his lips sought hers in passion.

Grissom opened his eyes slowly seeing it was daytime. It took him a moment to remember he was not in his house, but in Sara's place on the couch. Looking up at the ceiling he was aware of the warm body lying next to him or rather against him. She breathed in moving to snuggle in his chest.

"What time is it?" She asked

He lifted up his left arm seeing his the time on his wrist watch.

"Two-thirty."

His beeper went off making both of them jump. Grissom sighed reaching for it on the wooden coffee table looking at it.

"Brass."

Sara sat up looking around the room. Grissom looked at her smiling.

"I look terrible." She said

"No, you don't. You look beautiful." He said. She looked at him stunned at his remark. He got up leaving her to use his phone. "Brass, its Grissom."

Sara got up to go to the kitchen to make coffee. Hearing him walk around the living room as he listened to what Brass said over the phone.

"Yeah…..you did…..great…..I'll see you tonight." He said, hanging up. He stood thinking a moment.

"What did Brass want?" She asked, as she turned on the coffee maker.

"He brought the gang rays in again." He said, coming over to her.

"Want some breakfast?"

"You cook?"

"Sometimes."

"Let's go out and eat." He said, looking around her empty kitchen. After coffee and a change of clothes they went out to eat at a place Grissom knew well. "I have to do some paper work at the office before shift. I can drop you off at your place if you like."

"No, I would like to come along."

"Okay."

They arrived and Sara saw her Tahoe with yellow tape around it. He pulled her away from the scene to the safety of the building. He unlocked his office allowing her in first.

"Grissom?" She said

He went around his desk looking at the papers on his desk.

"Yes?"

"I need to know that last night wasn't just because of the danger I was in."

He looked up at her.

"I didn't mean to bring it up. I won't do it again."

"No, we can talk about it." He said, moving over to where she stood by the door "Sara, last night was not because of the shooting. I can see how I have hurt you and I decided to show you that I do care for you."

Her heart fluttered as his hand reached up touching her hair.

"No one else has ever made me feel the way you do. When you say things it hurts me to know that I caused it. I want to start new with you. If you'll let me."

"I'd like that." She said, weakly.

He moved closer kissing her lips. The door to the hallway stood wide open letting anyone see them. Grissom put that out of his mind as he put his arms around her pulling her closer. She put her arms around him not wanting it to end. He moved his head back opening his eyes to look at her. She smiled for the first time in weeks making his heart beat stronger.

Brass led the long line of boys in handcuffs down the station hallway. Nick and Sara stood off to the side watching them walk by to the cells one by one.

"We found the car it's been stripped hidden in their hideout. We can keep them here a while on just the attempted murder." Brass said, as he walked over to them.

"Good." Nick said

"Oh, here is a warrant to search the warehouse." Brass said, holding out a folded paper.

"Let's go." Sara said

Grissom walked down the hall with paper's in his hand seeing his two CSI's walk towards him. He watched Sara laugh at something Nick said and it warmed his heart.

"Where are you two going?" He asked, walking past.

"We got a warrant to search the Warehouse the gang rays use." Nick said

"Becarfull." He said, more to Sara than to Nick.

"Got it Boss." Nick said

Sara looked back at Grissom a second before catching up to Nick. They arrived with some police going inside the building. Sara clicked on her flashlight walking calmly around the large space seeing a large arsenal of guns behind some crates at the back.

"I want all of these taken to the lab." She said, to the police officer with her.

Looking over to the corner she saw something. Walking over seeing a medium sized box lying against the wall. Kneeling down she set her flashlight on the floor as he went about trying to lift the top. It came open to reveal what is inside.

"Nick?" She called

He walked over stopping as he saw the box full of pipe bombs.

"Whoa! Sara come over very slowly."

"If I move they go off. Get out of here now." She said, calmly.

"What about you?" He asked

She looked over at him seeing his eyes go to the box then to her.

"I've got this. Go!"

He slowly walked back motioning for the cops to go as well. Slowly she lowered the lid and stood up slowly backing up. Nick watched from the back of the car as she walked out slowly looking back inside. She sighed closing her eyes.

Suddenly, the building exploded sending her flying up in the air hitting the ground by the road. Nick and the officers hit the deck as the blast sent pieces of shrapnel through the air. Nick stood coughing looking around feeling the heat from the fire. The car alarms went off as rubble littered the area. Getting up he saw the cops standing coughing calling for backup.

"Sara!" Nick shouted, limping towards her body.

She felt Nick touch her neck for a pulse. Moving her head she coughed hearing him on his phone calling for an ambulance.

"Are you all right?" He asked

"Yeah." She said, sitting up looking around in a daze. Nick looked at the bloody cut on her head.

She sat at the curb as police and EMT's walked around the disaster zone. Grissom pulled in parking beside Nick's Tahoe. Getting out he watched the activity seeing Nick sitting on a stretcher as the paramedic bandages his cheek.

"Nick?" Grissom said, as he walked over.

"Hey, Grissom."

"Are you all right?" He asked, touching his shoulder.

"Yes."

"Where is Sara?" He asked, looking around.

"She's sitting at the curb. She refused medical attention."

"I'll talk to her."

Grissom walked away from the excitement seeing her sitting where Nick pointed to. She looked incredibly pale with large glazed over eyes and a cut on her head with blood oozing out of it. He sat down beside her sighing as he glanced at her.

He reached over taking her hand from her lap rubbing it in his. She turned seeing him.

"Are you all right?" He asked

She looked at his lips as if she were trying to figure out what he was saying.

"Sara?"

"What?" She said, loudly.

"Are you having trouble hearing?" He asked, pointing to his ear.

"Yes."

"Let's get that cut looked at."

He helped her up not letting her hand go as he walked her to the ambulance. She tried to refuse help, but Grissom was there to order her to be checked out. Grissom took her straight home after even though she fought with him to turn around to go to the crime lab.

She slept after taking the medicine that the doctor gave her. Grissom stood at the bedroom door watching her sleep. His cell went off as he walked back into the living room.

"Grissom." He said

"How's Sara?" Catherine asked, as she walked along the hall at work.

"I think she is all right. I need you to fill in for me."

"I know." She said, smiling.

"What?"

"Nothing, Gil. I am just happy for you."

"Why?"

"Please don't put on an act for me."

He coughed hearing her hang up. He put the phone away looking in the direction of my bedroom. Sara moved hours later opening her eyes to see it was evening. The bedside lamp was on next to her and the smell of food woke her up more. Sitting up she put a hand through her wild hair. The TV sound in the next room put her on alert as she walked out seeing Grissom sitting on her couch watching the news.

"Grissom?" She said

He looked over at her shutting off the TV walking over to her looking at the bandage on her head.

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"I was worried about you and I made dinner."

"Did you say something about dinner?"

"Yes, your hearing is a little better."

His hand came to her cheek as she looked at him blurry eyed. She closed her eyes as he kissed her head gently. The day's memories vanished as they stood there together.

After a good meal of spaghetti they sat together watching a movie. Grissom got the blanket from Sara's bed putting it over them on the couch. His arm went around her holding her close to him.

"Sara?" He said

"What?" She asked, looking at him.

"I want you to take a week off to rest."

She moved away from him as he looked at her.

"Why, I am fine."

"Sara, you were blown up yesterday. I want you to rest."

"Grissom."

"Sara, I don't want an argument. You will take the week off or else." He said, in his Grissom voice.

She sighed sitting back on the couch staring at the TV. He watched her a second before getting up. She watched him put his shoes on and get his things.

"What are you doing?" She asked

"I am leaving."

"Why?" She asked, getting up walking over to him.

"I have made you mad. I thought you would rather be alone."

"I don't want you to leave." She said, putting her hand on his arm "Please Gris?"

"Sara, I want you to know something, before this goes any further. I am your boss at work and if this is going to work then we need to leave this relationship out of the office."

"I can do that."

"We cannot tell anyone of this otherwise we could put our careers in jeopardy."

"All right."

As Sara stayed at home to rest the case was investigated and the gang was jailed awaiting trials. Grissom let the relationship evolve slowly to see how it would go. He stood at his door reading a letter as Sara walked over tapping his shoulder. He turned smiling at her letting her come in.

"What's up?" He asked, as he sat behind his desk setting the letter down on the desk.

"I wondered if you would like to have dinner with me at home." She asked

"Dinner, tonight?" He asked, watching her nod.

"I can't tonight."

"Oh."

"I have to work over signing forms."

"Well I could stay and keep you company."

"You look tired. Why don't you go home and sleep?" He said, looking at her as he played with his pen.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" She asked, standing.

"No, I want you here, but I might not be going home for a long while and you pulled a double."

"How did you know that?"

"I have eyes and ears everywhere."

"You win." She said, putting her hands up in surrender.

"I'll miss you." He said

She smiled at him before leaving. He sighed looking at the empty doorway wanting Sara back. She went back to her place going to bed as she was not hungry. Grissom looked at his clock as he turned off his office light going out the door locking it. A man yelled at the front desk as he locked the door. Sara's phone rang on the bedside table as she rolled over grabbing it.

"Sidle." She mumbled, in the pillows.

"Sara, something has happened!" Catherine shouted, into the phone.

Sara ran into the hospital seeing an upset Catherine with the other's pacing in the waiting room.

"What's going on?" Sara asked, trying not to panic.

"We don't know." Nick said

"We just know he was shot in the lab parking lot." Catherine said "I hope they come out soon. I have never seen Grissom look so...pale."

Greg walked over putting his arm around her as she tried not to cry. Sara tried to show the same level of concern that the other's showed, but inside she was screaming out scared. She sat down in stunned silence waiting for the double white doors to come open. It seemed like an eternity till they did open and the doctor came out looking grim. She stood as Catherine walked over alone.

"How is he?" She asked

"Are you his wife?"

"No, he does not have one." She said "He has a mother."

He looked at the file folder then looked at her.

"Is there a Sara Sidle here?"

Sara looked at everyone as they all turned looking at her. Catherine eyed her curiously as she moved away to let her talk to the doctor.

"I...I am Sara Sidle."

"He put you down as a contact."

Everyone behind her gave a small surprised gasp making her avoid them.

"Is he all right?"

"The bullet went into his chest. If it had moved a few inches he would be dead. He is still in very critical condition and can not be seen. If there is any change I will call you." He said

"Is he going to die?" She asked, swallowing.

"His chances as of now are not good. As time ticks away he has a better chance." He said

She watched him go feeling the people behind her staring at her back. She closed her eyes feeling tears slide down her cheeks.

"Well there is nothing we can do." Catherine said "I suggest we all go home and go to work."

"I am staying." Sara said

"Sara, you heard what the doctor said." Greg said

"I am staying. I need to be here." She said, walking away.

"Wow." Nick said

"Yeah." Greg said

"Come on." Catherine said, walking out.

"Did you get the feeling that Grissom and Sara are...involved?" Greg asked

"Yeah." Nick said "Something is going on."

Catherine walked ahead thinking about the situation. Sara walked in to the waiting room an hour later sitting down on the cushioned seat feeling her tears come down her cheeks. She screamed out inside putting her head in her hands not caring who came in. Someone sat down beside her clearing their throat. She looked over seeing Brass.

"Catherine said you where here."

She wiped her cheeks looking down.

"Gil is tough he will pull through." He said, reaching over putting his hand over hers.

"What if he doesn't?"

He squeezed her hand leaning back in the seat.

Grissom felt safe in the oblivion that he found himself in. The cloud he floated on made him forget reality. A light from the ceiling caught his attention as a claw came down trying to pull him through the funnel. Something held him back from taking the claw. He wanted to reach up, but this other thing seemed important. The light disappeared and it turned dark.

Grissom heard a steady beating as he slowly opened his eyes seeing white. He closed his eyes blocking out the brightness all around him. He heard people talking outside in the hallway then someone came into the room.

Sara laid on the seat sleeping waiting for word. Catherine walked in with a bag seeing her. She sighed reaching down touching the woman's shoulder.

"Sara?"

Sara moved her head opening her eyes seeing her friend.

"Hey." She said, sitting up.

"You have to go home."

"I am fine." Sara said, as she put a hand through her knotted hair.

"I brought you some clothes and other things." Catherine said, handing her the bag.

"Thanks."

The double doors opened as the doctor came out seeing them. Catherine stood looking at the man as Sara dropped the bag standing.

"Has something happened?" She asked

"I am pleased to announce that Mr. Grissom has woken and is asking for you." He said, smiling.

"I can go in?"

"Yes."

Sara looked at Catherine.

"Go on. I will be here waiting."

She nodded following the doctor through the doors to the hallway leading to the patient rooms. He turned down another hallway stopping at one. Sara watched him open the door motioning her inside. He shut it when she went in slowly. The beeping was all to familar to her. He lay flat on the bed with a small pillow underneath his head sleeping. She walked over to the side looking down at him feeling fresh tears falling. Grissom woke to a weight on his chest. Opening his eyes he saw a mess of dark hair along the sound of sobbing.

"Honey, your getting my gown wet." He said, weakly. She instantly raised her head looking at him.

"Griss?"

"I had to come back for you."

She wiped her tears leaning over kissing him with a neglected passion. He tried to keep up, but just the movement left him exhausted.

"We are going to be all right now." He said, touching her hair.

"I think the others know."

"I don't care anymore. Let them know. As long as we have each other then it doesn't matter."


End file.
